Sailing Through Time
by Lisianthus
Summary: What if Fuuko and Kagome are cousins? Fuuko went to Kagome's house to have a relaxing summer vacation but what will happen if one unexpected thing led to another?   A story of unimaginable proportions.tokiyaxfuukox? reviews please. :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I: THE BEGINNING**

The sun is shining brightly and the blue sky perfectly complements its brightness. You can clearly tell that it's summer.

A young girl, seventeen years of age, is currently walking on a straight road, holding a map. She seemed to be looking for something, when she turned to the right she finally saw what she was looking for. And a glint of exasperation appeared in the girl's beautiful pair of green eyes after seeing the stairs in front of her. It's really long; you can't even guess where it will lead to.

"What the-" was the only words that she can utter.

She sighed and just decided to climb the long stairs. When she reached the top, it felt as though all of her energy was sucked from her.

"Crap… why the heck are temple stairs so hard to climb?" she said in exhaustion.

She removed the yellow cap she got from one of her friend and let her purple hair down. She took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air surrounding her. A cunning smile appeared on her lips.

"Well, I guess I'm really here, huh."

The girl's name was Kirisawa Fuuko. She came from Tokyo and she went there in the province to visit her grandfather. It was the start of summer vacation when her mother just decided to come to this place but something came up so she had no choice but to go in place of her mom. But, honestly, she really needed this vacation, to unwind and heal her shattered heart.

That's right, she's heartbroken. Before the end of the first semester, she decided to confess her feelings to the guy that she's been in love with for quite some time now. But, as expected, he just coldly rejected her. She then really proved that that guy is really not capable of having feelings. For the past year, she thought that he already changed, being together with them, laughing with them, but she guessed wrong. It seems that the hatred inside his heart was something that can't be easily mend.

"_Maybe if I'm a little like Yanagi-chan…then maybe I can erase his sadness…" _she just brushed the thought and stretched her hands as if reaching at the sky, "What the heck am I thinking? There's no use crying over spilt milk."

She just sighed and decided to enter the temple grounds. While walking, something caught her attention. It was a very big tree located not very far from her direction. She did not know why but it felt like the tree was asking her to go near it. And that's exactly what she did.

She put her right hand on it and again she felt something really weird. It's like the tree was connecting her to something… or rather to someone.

"You know, that tree is very special." A voice of a girl said.

She turned around and saw a girl standing not so far from her. She has long blue-black hair and a pair of beautifully shaped brown eyes. She also has a very warm smile on her face. By just looking at her, she can't help but remember her friend Yanagi.

Then she just remembered something.

"_Wait- I know this girl!"_ she thought and it felt like a light bulb suddenly turned on inside her head, the girl's name went straight out of her mouth, "Kagome-chan!"

The girl suddenly looked surprised because she just blurted out her name.

"Don't you remember? It's me Fuuko." She said pointing one of her finger at her face.

Slowly, the girl's face lightened and said, "Fuuko-neechan?"

"Hai!"

In just a split of second, Kagome threw herself at her and hugged her tightly, "It's been so long."

"Yeah." She said returning her hug.

This girl is Higurashi Kagome, their mothers are sisters so basically that makes the two of them cousins. She and her brother were also the reason why she wanted to come here. It has been seven years since she last saw them and she really do miss them.

Kagome withdrew herself from her and said smiling, "I really missed you Neechan."

She too smiled and said, "Same here."

"Come, let's go inside the house I'm sure you wanted to eat something after your long journey." Kagome said.

"Finally… food!"

They went inside the house located near the back of the temple. Inside, Kagome immediately prepared a satisfying snack for Fuuko. When she's done, Fuuko ate the food that her cousin prepared. And she finished it right away.

"Wow… that's really good." She said, "Domo Kagome."

"I'm glad you liked it Neechan." She stared at her as if there was something wrong with her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kagome just shook her head and said, "Nothing, I just thought that you became really beautiful Neechan. Back when we were kids you always wanted your hair to be short, you said it was just a hassle making them grow. But now…" she looked at her again, "That long hair really suits you better Neechan."

That's right; her used-to-be short hair was now shoulder length long. After their battle against the Tedou Jigoku, she decided to make it longer. It's all because of that guy's stupid little comment. She can still remember the exact things he said to her back then;

"_Who would take you as a girl? You're violent, you eat like a pig and your hair looks like a bird's nest." He said coldly. "Grow up monkey. Unless you fixed yourself, nobody will look at you as a girl. Well, except for that gorilla I guess." Then he smiled, his usual cold smile, "But then I think animals of the same family really do stick for each other."_

She just smiled wryly, it made her remember something really annoying, _"Well, at least my hair doesn't look like a bird's nest anymore."_

"What's the matter Neechan?"

"Nothing. By the way, where's jii-jii and obasan? And also Souta?" she said changing the topic.

"Ojiisan and Okasan went to the hospital, it's Ojiisan's monthly check-up you see. Souta is staying over at his friend's house today"

"Oh… I see. Then that means I can't see Souta today. I really missed that little guy."

"Don't worry Neechan. There are plenty of times to see him." Kagome said smiling, "So, Neechan, how long are you going to stay here?"

"Um… I guess until summer break ends."

"Really? I'm so happy to hear that. You can teach me a lot about high school while you're here. You know like the things you're studying."

Fuuko sweatdropped, and thought, _"I really doubt that."_

"You see, I'm going to be in high school next year and I'm really nervous about it. I'm afraid that I can't go to the school of my choice." She said with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure you'll pass. You're only fifteen, you should not worry about things like that."

"Well, a lot of things really happened to me these past months, things that put me into a lot of trouble and sadness. But… I'm really glad it happened." Kagome said and she let out a very refreshing smile, a smile that almost looked like a smile of a girl in love.

"Kagome-chan, are you in love?" she can't help but asked.

Kagome suddenly blushed and said, "Haha… what are you saying Neechan? Why don't we stop talking about this and just go to my room, okay?"

Before she can answer, Kagome immediately clung to her arm and pulled her upstairs.

She saw a tidy room that is not so big, whenever she looked it seems that everything was in place. Compare to her room, her cousin's room was way much better.

"Is it okay with you if we share the same room?" her cousin asked.

She put her body bag down Kagome's bed and sat beside it, "Of course it's fine with me silly."

"I'm so glad." She said and she sat beside her.

"Ne Kagome, you're in love right?" she said, bringing the topic up again.

Kagome blushed again and just sighed, "You won't stop until you know the answer, huh Neechan?"

"Yup."

Kagome gave a little giggle and said, "There's really no helping you Neechan. Well… you're absolutely right, I'm in love."

"I thought so. So, what kind of guy is he?"

"Hmm… he has a rash nature, he's short tempered and stupid at times, but…" she paused and smiled, "He can also be sweet when he wants to and I know that he will protect me with his life, something like that."

Seeing her cousin with that kind of smile on her face, Fuuko suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy. Maybe because Kagome has something that she can never have, the love of the boy that you've always yearned for. Her heart aches just thinking about it.

Then the phone rang.

"Oh! Maybe it's Okaasan." Kagome said and she stood up, "I'll go get it. Just rest here, okay Neechan?"

"Hai."

Then her cousin went downstairs to answer the phone.

She opened her body bag and took something out. It was Fuujin, her Madougu. The psychic device looked different than how it was before. It has so many scratches all over it that it felt like it would break if you just tap it a little. The central crystal also has tiny cracks on it. After her fight with Raiha she never tried to remove the central crystal, she was afraid that she might break it. She never really cared if she can't use Fuujin's power anymore because all she wanted was for it to stay by her side. It's her partner after all.

Slowly, she put it on her right arm and looked at it, "How are you, Fuujin?"

Then the window in that room suddenly opened, letting the summer breeze in. Through the open window, a guy with long silver hair, wearing a weird red kimono and has a pair of dog ears on top of his head just entered the room.

"What the-"

Kagome was just finished talking to her mom, she was just asking if her Fuuko-neechan got there safely, when suddenly she heard noises upstairs, particularly in her room.

"_Did something happen?"_ she thought.

She immediately went upstairs, when she opened the door she saw a very familiar face standing in front of Fuuko and was preparing to attack her cousin.

"Inu yasha…. Osuwari!" she yelled with all her might.

Then the silver haired hanyou fell straight to the floor, "What the heck are you doing Kagome?"

She walked past her cousin and went near him, "Inu yasha no baka! Why are you attacking Neechan?"

"HUH?" Inu yasha exclaimed, dumbfounded, "Are you blind? It's the opposite baka, look at my face!" he said pointing at his left cheek, "That baka onna punched me you know!"

She looked at his cheek and saw that it was really swollen.

Then Fuuko finally spoke and said, "It's a normal reaction. You just came through the window, what do you expect me to do, you pervert?"

Kagome sweatdropped and thought, _"It's not normal Neechan. The normal thing to do would be to scream." _

"Who the heck is this weird looking guy anyway, Kagome?" she asked.

"Don't call me weird, baka onna!" he said in exchange.

"I only see one stupid person here, baka hentai!"

"Nanda tto?"

Kagome was starting to get really annoyed by how the two were acting, and then the final string of patience in her head just broke.

"STOP!" she bellowed, pushing the two away from each other, "Both of you stop! Cool your head and sit away from each other!"

The two, obviously surprised by her reaction, moved and sat away from each other.

She calmed herself first before saying anything, "Listen, the two of you don't need to fight okay? Now, can you please make up already?"

Inu yasha snorted and said, " Tch! Fine! Sorry for scaring you."

Fuuko just sighed and said, "I guess I have no choice but to apologize for punching you."

"That's better. Now, let me introduce both of you to one another." She looked first at her cousin, "Fuuko-neechan, this is Inu yasha…" then to Inu yasha, "Inu yasha, this is my cousin, Fuuko-neechan."

"Yoroshiku." Fuuko said.

"Yorushiku." Inu yasha said lamely.

Kagome smiled.

Then Fuuko suddenly stood up and went near Inu yasha.

"What?" Inu yasha asked puzzled.

She, too, was confused why her cousin suddenly went near Inu yasha.

"I really wanted to do this ever since I saw you, I'm just really curious…" Fuuko said then she pulled one of Inu yasha's dog ears.

Surprised, Inu yasha brushed Fuuko's hand and pushed her, "What do you think you're doing, baka onna?"

Kagome was also surprised by what her cousin did and then Fuuko asked something that she's not sure if she can answer.

"Whoa. Those felt like real dog ears…" Fuuko said to herself then looked at Kagome, "Is he human?"

"Ano… eto…" she said, unsure if she can answer her cousin's question.

"That's right. I'm not human, so what?" Inu yasha blurted as if it was nothing.

Kagome looked at him with frustration and said, "Why did you just tell that to Neechan? What if she gets scared of you? And you guys just made up-"

She did not finish what she was saying because Fuuko just said something really weird.

"That's so cool!" Fuuko said in excitement, "If you're not human, then what are you, an alien or something?"

Kagome sweatdropped and looked at her cousin, dumbfounded. _"Neechan, now I can tell that you really are not normal."_

"Well, it looks like she's not afraid of me." Inu yasha said to her.

"Yeah I can see that."

"Ne Kagome, tell me what he is." Fuuko said.

"_Well I guess it's alright if I tell her everything now."_ She sighed and answered, "He's a hanyou."

"Hanyou? You mean a half demon?"

"Hai."

"Kako-ii! I can't believe those things still exist." Fuuko said, amused.

"Neechan, if you like, can you listen to my story." She said and continued, "It's about how Inu yasha and I met."

"Sure! That would be interesting." Fuuko said excitedly.

Then Kagome started telling a very long tale of love, adventure and friendship.

Fuuko was really amazed when she heard her cousin's story. If she did not experience the Urabutou satsujin and the fight with the Tendou jigoku, maybe she would not believe all the things that Kagome said. To others it may sound absurd but to her, Kagome was telling her the truth, and the only thing she can think of is that her cousin had her own share of adventures too and that adventure led her to his one true love. And that one true love is this stupid looking hanyou.

She just smiled to herself and said, "Wow… that was one heck of a story."

"You believe me Neechan?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I?"

"Yogatta…" Kagome said, looking so relieved.

Fuuko turned to Inu yasha and said, "So, baka inu, if you ever make Kagome cry, I'll rip you to pieces and don't think that I'm joking because I will really do that."

"Hah! As if that will happen baka onna." He said, "Aside from the fact that you can't hurt me, I already made a promise long ago that I will never make Kagome cry again."

Kagome blushed.

"Well that's good, but I don't agree on the part that I can't hurt you, because I really can. Do you want me to prove that now?"

Kagome, feeling that a fight might happen, immediately stopped her Neechan. "Neechan, do you want to see the shikon no tama? It's temporarily at the temple right now."

Fuuko looked at her, "Huh? Well, yeah that would be great."

On their way to the shrine, Inu yasha was looking at Fuuko suspiciously. When he entered Kagome's room earlier, he was really surprised when she attacked him. Normally, he would be able to dodge an attack like that but what happened earlier really caught him by surprised. She's fast and she knows how to fight, that's for sure. And he can feel that she's strong, that's why earlier he was really tempted to fight her.

When Kagome opened the door to the shrine, Fuuko suddenly felt a burning sensation on her right arm. It's as if Fuujin was on fire and was reacting to something.

"_What's wrong, Fuujin?" _she thought while looking at it.

"We're here Neechan." Kagome said and she pulled her near a (dambana?).

There she saw a very beautiful pearl like jewel, it was shining elegantly. Then the burning sensation on her right arm intensified and the jewel in front of her began to emit light.

"What's happening?" Kagome said, confused.

"_Is the jewel reacting with Fuujin?"_ she thought, she can feel that something dangerous will happen, "I have to get out of here."

But before she can move, the jewel suddenly floated and entered the central crystal of Fuujin.

Kagome and Inu yasha were both surprised by what happened.

Fuuko felt like something was tearing her right arm apart. "Ahh!"

"Neechan!"

"Don't come close!" she exclaimed. _"This is not good, something is happening to me. I must get out of here before I destroy this place and endanger Kagome."_ Then she remembered the well that Kagome and Inu yasha use to travel from here to the past and vice versa. "Baka inu! Take Kagome away from here, NOW!"

Inu yasha, who can also feel the seriousness of the situation, immediately took Kagome.

"No Inu yasha! We must help Neechan!"

"The shikon is doing something to your cousin and she knows that it will be dangerous for you if you stay here. Don't worry I'll help her once I take you to a safe place."

When Fuuko saw that Kagome and Inu yasha are no longer there, she forced herself to stand up and walk. She knew that sooner or later she can no longer tolerate the pain on her right arm, she might lose consciousness and something will happen, something bad. But before that happens, she must get away from here, she must find the bone eater's well. She opened the next door and continued to walk. When she saw another door, she opened it and the thing that she was looking for.

"_T-the well… I- I must g-get… away from here."_

She went near the well and with all the strength left in her body, she jumped through it. She felt that she entered a zero gravity field and that she was being sucked somewhere. Her mind was slowly becoming blank but before she completely loss her consciousness, an image of a familiar person entered her mind. His gray hair was flowing with the wind and his icy blue eyes were staring at her coldly.

"Mi-chan…"

To be continued…

A/N: Well, we all know that Kagome lives in Tokyo, I really don't know where Fuuko came from but for the sake of the story, I made Fuuko the one who lives in Tokyo and Kagome the one living in the province. Hope you understand.

I also made Kagome's hair blue-black and Tokiya's hair gray, 'coz that's the way I see it. Hope you won't be mad at me because of that.

This is my very first cross-over fic I really would like to know if I did a good job, so please press the button below and review my story. Arigatou minna-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II: THE DAZZLING INUGAMI**

Fuuko slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a small view of the wide blue sky. It's as if she's seeing the sky from the bottom of a well. And she was right. She slowly got up and remembered all that happened.

The shikon no tama entered the central crystal of her Fuujin. She felt like something bad will happen that's why she jumped in the bone eater's well hoping that it will bring her someplace far. The shikon did something to her Fuujin and to keep her cousin to be safe from whatever was happening to her, she did what she had to.

"_Does this mean that I'm… in the past?"_ she thought.

Using the vines, she climbed out of the well and she was stunned by what she saw. She's now standing in the middle of the forest. She turned around and all she can see were trees.

"Whoa! Sugoi! That well really brought me in Feudal Japan. How cool can this be?" She said in amazement.

Then her arm with the Fuujin suddenly throbbed, she felt a searing pain coming from it. It was the same pain she felt when the shikon entered Fuujin's central crystal.

"_Damn it! It hurts like hell…"_

Then suddenly, a huge one-eyed monster appeared in front of her.

"What the-"

"You… give me the shikon no tama!" the monster said preparing to attack her.

She dodged the monster's attack and distanced herself from it, _"This monster is after the shikon." _She looked at her Fuujin and that's the only time she noticed that all the cracks on Fuujin were gone, even the cracks on the central crystal was gone, _"Did that stupid jewel heal my Fuujin? Well, there's only one way to find out." _

"Give me the shikon no tama!" the monster shouted again.

"Gomen… but it seems like the shikon took a liking to me and doesn't want to be with a huge porky like you." she said, smirking.

"Nanda-tto?"

"Just come and get me you fat-ass!"

The one-eyed monster took a huge rock and threw it at her. She dodged it and used it as a platform to jump and kicked the monster in the head. But the monster did not even bulge from her attack.

"How can that petty kick hurt a youkai? You puny human."

"_Youkai? This fat-ass is a youkai?" _she sighed, "Well, I guess it's time for me to get serious."

As fast as she could, she went near the youkai. The youkai did not even have the time to react.

"Bye-bye youkai-san." She said smiling. She put her right arm on its belly and shouted, "Kamaitachi!"

Blades of wind came rushing out of the Fuujin and ripped the youkai's body into pieces. "Well, I bet that hurt." She looked at her Fuujin, "It's been a long time since I used Fuujin like that. I guess that shikon really healed it."

Again, she felt the searing pain from her right arm then a group of about 20 youkais suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began attacking her.

"_Damn! There are still more of them?" _she thought as she dodged the youkais attacks.

"Give us the shikon no tama!"

"_My arm hurts like hell and here I am being attack by a group of youkais. Argh! I really had it!" _she turned to face all the youkais in front of her, "I'm really in a bad mood right now. So, can all of you just die?"

-PRESENT DAY-

Kagome doesn't know what to do anymore. The shikon no tama was gone, her cousin suddenly disappeared and was nowhere to be found, in just one day everything was shattered.

"Fuuko-neechan…"

"We'll find her." Inu yasha assured her, "I will do anything to find her, so please… don't make that sad face." He said with softness in his eyes.

She put her head on his shoulder and said, "Thank you."; _"Please… Fuuko-neechan be safe."_

-FEUDAL JAPAN-

Fuuko was now walking in the middle of the forest. She just finished all of the youkais that showed up earlier. She needed to find a way to get out of the forest and to find a village where she can rest.

"_Those damned youkais, making me fight like this. I'm already at my limit… if another group of youkai appeared, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." _She sighed in exasperation, _"If this continues… I might as well die."_

As she walked, a big tree caught her attention. She can't be mistaken; it's the same tree that she saw on the temple grounds. But the thing that surprised her most was the man that was standing beside the tree. His long silvery blue hair was swaying elegantly with the wind and his golden eyes showed no signs of emotion. It's like she's watching a Greek god that just descended from heaven.

"_What a hot guy…"_

Before she even knew it, her feet started to walk on its own and she went near him. The man, who immediately noticed her presence, looked at her with those pair of golden eyes.

"Da-re?" he said, coldly.

"Uhm… Ah… hehe… Yo!" she said, _"Shit… what the hell am I doing acting like this?"_

He looked at her again and said, "You reek… of youkai blood."

"Hontou? Tch. Damn those youkais." She smelled herself but she still smells like usual. She looked at him and thought, _"Is this guy making fun of me?"_

"You won't smell it."

"Then how the heck did you smell it?"

"My sense of smell is just sensitive that's all. So you better not come near me."

"Why?"

"Because you might transfer your stinking smell to me, smelly human." He said with a smirk.

Then she felt that all of her blood just rushed up to her head. She was currently really annoyed. "What did you say, you bastard?"

Instead of answering her question, he just turned around and prepared to walk.

"_You think you can just walk away after saying that to me… think again."_ With all the strength left in her body, she rushed to his front and stopped him from his tracks.

"Move." He said frigidly.

"Yada! I won't move until you take back what you just said."

"But it's true… you do smell."

Then she noticed his pointed ears and realized something, "Chotto- y-you're a… youkai?"

"Is that even a question?" he said in a tone that's saying she just asked the most obvious question.

"_W-wait… this man is a youkai? He looks completely different from the other youkais that I fought earlier and he looks a lot stronger too. What will I do if he's also after the shikon? I can even barely fight at my current state." _She thought, "Are… are you going to fight me?"

"Huh?" he said, completely dumbfounded by her question, "Why would I fight you? (*sighed) I know humans are stupid but you're probably the most stupid one that I've ever met."

She felt completely embarrassed by what he said and she literally felt like her cheeks were burning red.

"S-shut up you stupid bastard!" she said, "What's wrong with asking that kind of question, huh?"

"Well… whatever."

When he's about to leave, she suddenly felt like she's about to faint because of exhaustion. She didn't know if it's because of the pain on her right arm or because of the fight she had with those youkais. But she was sure of one thing; she doesn't want to faint in front of this arrogant and annoying youkai.

"_Damn… not now."_

Then her surrounding suddenly turned pitch black.

Fuuko felt like she was floating on an endless river, feeling so carefree and light. Then at the end of the river, she saw a very beautiful young maiden with long beautiful wavy black hair staring at her, smiling. It's the warmest smile she had ever seen. The girl reached her hand to her and then she noticed that she was holding a very familiar piece of jewel, the shikon no tama.

"_I hope this shikon will bring you happiness and love… just like it did to Kagome-san." _She said smiling.

Then she suddenly felt like someone was tapping her right arm, particularly the Fuujin. She looked back at the girl but she was no longer there. Then the scene slowly changed, it became darker and darker. She closed her eyes and when she opened it, she saw a weird creature with green skin and big eyes.

Surprise at what she saw, she suddenly punched the creature straight in the face, "W-what the heck are you? What did you do to me?"

"I-ittai…" the creature said while cupping his swollen cheek, "What was that for? You should be thanking me not punching me, baka ningen!"

"Why would I thank you? And where are we?" she looked around and noticed that they were on an open field under the shade of a tree.

"Sesshoumaru-sama saved you and I'm the one who took care of you, so be thankful!"

After hearing what the creature said she suddenly remembered all that happened. She was talking with an annoying youkai when she passed out due to exhaustion.

"_Did that youkai saved me?" _she looked at the creature and said, "Was the one who saved me a youkai with long silvery blue hair and golden eyes?"

"Hai. That's definitely Sesshoumaru-sama." the creature said boastfully.

"_I can't believe he would save me… and his name is Sesshoumaru, what a pretty darn long name_." She looked again at the creature and noticed something. She got up on her feet and went near it, "You're a kappa! How come I did not notice it before?" she said with amazement.

"Hey! Don't call me that, it's rude! And my name is Jakken!"

"I'm so happy! It has been my dream to see a real kappa someday."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"So, kappa-san… where's this Sesshoumaru guy? I think I should at least thank him."

Sesshoumaru was standing at the tip of a cliff, overlooking a small village below. It has been months since he left Rin in that village. It's hard but it's the only thing he can do for her. He wanted her to live normally, to have friends and to be happy. She will and always will be a very special girl for her.

This morning, when he was walking in the forest, a very strange thing happened. He felt the need to go to a place and before he knew it, he was there standing at the front of a huge tree. It's the tree where his younger brother was shot and was put to sleep for fifty years. It's strange, it's like someone is calling him. And then, that's when that girl appeared.

She has a shoulder length purple hair and a pair of strong green eyes. She's wearing peculiar clothes and she was reeking of youkai blood. But the thing that he noticed most was that unusual air of arrogance that she has. It's like she's telling him that she can do anything. For a mere human, she has a very strong presence that even he can't ignore. Besides, she's prettier than any other human girl he had seen and its fun… teasing her.

He chuckled with the thought.

"Hey." A girl's voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw the girl he was just thinking.

"I want to thank you for bringing me here and for not leaving me when I fainted. Domo arigatou." She said shyly and bowed.

"First, you're so angry at me to the point that you want to strangle me, then out of the blue you fainted, and now this…" he looked at her and showed her the most annoying smile that he has, "Don't tell me this is your way to make a youkai fall for you?"

Fuuko cannot even imagine how red her face was right now. She was so annoyed that she can really kill this irritating youkai in front of her.

"_Damn this youkai… here I am thanking him, then he dare say that… to think that I even thought that he's hot… argh! He's so freaking annoying!" _she looked at him, "How can you say those annoying things with that frigid face of yours? Stupid yuokai!"

"I don't know… you tell me."

Somehow, she felt very nostalgic. It's been so long since she had this kind of conversation with anyone. Because there's only one person who can annoy her like this and that person was the one who broke her heart.

She just sighed by the thought. "Okay. Let's just stop this. Listen, is there a nearby village here? I need to go there. Would you be kind enough to show me how to get there?"

"I have never been kind." He said coldly.

"Can you stop being annoying for just one second? I'm sincerely asking you here."

He looked at her for a while and then said, "I guess that's already one second, did I stop being annoying?"

Fuuko felt like something just snapped in her brain. If she can't calm down she might really kill this youkai. _"Calm down Fuuko… don't let him get into you… _(*sigh) _guess what Mi-chan, I think this stupid youkai is even worse than you."_

She turned around and said, "That's it. I've had it. I will just look for it myself. I really wish that the two of us won't ever meet again."

When she's about to leave, he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Chotto! What are-"

She did not finish what she was saying because she was taken aback by what he just did. He suddenly lifted her, like a knight carrying his princess.

"I think I can be kind today." He said while looking at her with those beautiful golden eyes.

For no unknown reason, her heart just skipped a beat.

"_Damn it… did my heart just go doki doki for this youkai… shit I must be crazy." _She thought, "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"I will take you to the nearest village here."

After saying that, he just jumped off the cliff.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she shouted while they were falling.

Unexpectedly, they landed safely on the ground. Then he let go of her causing her to fall straight on her butt.

"Ittai…" she looked at him furiously, "Why did you suddenly let go of me like that?"

"Look ahead, there's the village you're looking for."

She turned and she saw a small village just ahead. _"That's really a village. He brought me here… well I guess he's not that bad after all."_ She stood up, "Well I guess I have to thank you again for bringing me here."

"Yeah. You really should."

"Then thank you and… see you around I guess?"

"I thought that you don't want to meet me again." He said sarcastically.

"I can change my mind, can't I?" She said then she remembered that she haven't told him her name yet, "Oh before I forgot, I'm Fuuko by the way. Well, I'm going to the village now."

She turned around but before leaving, she gave him a one last look and then smiled, "Ja ne, Shou-chan!"

Because Fuuko left suddenly, she did not see the faint smile that came across Sesshoumaru's face.

"Shou-chan? What kind of name is that?" he said as he watched the young girl enter the village, "See you again… Fuuko."

To be continued…

A/N: First, I want to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter. Arigatou minna-san!

Sorry if I updated so late, I'm kind of busy with school and stuff. Gomen.

I hope you will like this chapter. The next chapter will probably be full of FuuXSesh stuff so you better watch for it. also, in this chapter you may noticed that Sesshoumaru still has his arm that was supposed to be cut by Inu yasha, I made it that way so it will be easy for him to carry Fuuko. Don't you think it's better for him to have complete limbs?

For the first time reader, hope you'll like it.

And please keep reviewing.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III: AT THE BRINK**

A guy was standing near the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast blue ocean. His long gray hair was flowing with the wind. He was dragged there this morning by his, well, friends but the one person he was expecting to be with them was not there. It's that girl monkey, Kirisawa Fuuko.

Before the end of the first semester, that girl stupidly confessed to him and of course, he rejected her. But since then, he can't forget the expression she made that day. She looked so sad and it pained him to see her like that.

What else can he do? He was still that same child who lost his sister, full of hatred and anger, still stuck at that time, unable to move. He was afraid to open his heart, afraid to let someone in. Because he knew that as long as he has that hatred within him, Fuuko can never be happy with him. And they both might end up hurting each other.

"Mikagami-sempai." Called a girl's voice from behind.

He turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair and a smile that can ease anyone's mind.

"What is it, Yanagi-san?" he asked.

"The food is ready, let's go eat with everyone."

While walking back to the cottage…

"It's too bad Fuuko-chan isn't with us." Yanagi said.

"At least there's one less monkey here."

"You said that but you looked really disappointed when we told you she's not coming." She said in a teasing tone.

"You're just imagining things."

"Sempai, you should not push her away too much… she might get tired of it you know."

He was a little surprised by what she said and just said coldly, "It's better that way."

Yanagi just looked at him sympathetically and said, "You know that's really not what you want."

Then suddenly Recca came rushing towards them.

"What's the matter Recca?" asked Yanagi.

"Bad news. Genko just called, she said Fuuko is missing." Recca answered.

He felt that his heart just sunk because of what he heard, _"Fuuko."_

-FEUDAL JAPAN**-**

Fuuko was in the field helping the villagers' plant crops. It was the planting season that's why many of the villagers are there. It was almost three days since she arrived at that place. The villagers are very welcoming; they didn't ask too much question and just let her stay there. They even gave her food and clothing. The only problem now is how she will find a way to go back home.

Then suddenly someone held her arm, she looked down and saw a little girl with black hair abd cute freckles on her face. The girl's name was Rin. She was the girl staying at the village's chief's house. They said she arrived at the village a few months ago with no memories except her name. the chief decided to take her in.

"Hi Fuu-chan!" Rin greeted her.

"Hi Rin! What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I'm going to pick some medicinal herbs in the forest. I just passed by to see you."

"Wait- you're going to forest… alone?" she asked worriedly.

Rin nodded.

"You can't! It's dangerous… youkais might attack you."

"But I've never been attacked before … so it's fine."

She sighed, "Okay… I'll just go with you. Is that fine?"

"Hmm… okay."

When they reached the forest, Rin immediately started picking-up every medicinal herb that she sees.

"_She's really excited about this…" _Fuuko thought while looking at Rin.

She looked around and remembered the first time she got there. She can't help but remember the face of that dazzling inugami, his long silver-blue hair and his almost emotionless golden eyes.

"_Come to think of it… I haven't seen Shou-chan since that day. I wonder what he's doing?"_

When she looked at her, a giant youkai who looked like an oni appeared suddenly behind Rin and it was going to attack the little girl.

"Rin!"

She came to Rin's aid as fast as she coild but all she could do was to push Rin away from the youkai and in return she was the one to receive the youkai's attack causing her right shoulder to be badly injured. Its claws almost pierced her shoulder.

"Fuu-chan!"

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" the youkai said.

"_Shit! I've almost forgot about that. I became too complaisant just because they haven't attacked me these past few days."_ She looked at the youkai and said, "Like hell I would!" she put her hand right hand in front of the youkai and yelled "Kamaitachi!"

Raging winds came out of her Fuujin causing the youkai to fall back. She used that chance to go to Rin . she grabbed her hand and run, "Let's go!"

"Fuu-chan… y-you're bleeding… it's my fault."

She could feel the child's hand trembling, she just held it tighly and said smiling, "It's nothing and it's not your fault, okay?"

"B-but- okay…"

She looked ahead and thought, _"I can't fight that youkai with Rin here… I must first get her to a safe place."_

When she looked back to see if the youkai was still following them, she was surprised to see that aside from that huge youkai another group of youkai was following them.

"Shit! Listen Rin… from here on just continue running. Whatever happens, don't turn back. Go to somewhere safe, okay?"

"B-but- what about you?"

"It's me they want and I'm going to stop them."

"I can't do that! I can't leave you!"

"You must! If you stay here I can't guarantee your safety, do you understand?"

She heard her so, she knew that she was crying and finally she said, "Okay, but please… promise me you won't die."

She just smiled and answered, "I promise."

She stopped while Rin continued on running. She turned aroung and faced the youkais pursuing them.

She was starting to feel the pain on her right shoulder, not only that but her eyesight was starting to get blurry too. _"Damn that freaking huge youkai!"_

"Give us the Shikon!"

She cut a piece of cloth from the hem of the short kimono she was wearing and tied it around her wounded shoulder.

"Now I'm ready." She looked at the youkais in front of her, "If you want to take something from me then why don't you try and get it, baka youkai?"

Sesshoumaru was at his usual resting place when he flt the presence of a large number of youkai not so far from the place where he was. If he's not mistaken, it's also not far from the village. Then anxiety ran through him. He was worried for that little girl he left at that village even though he put a barrier around the village's perimeter to protect her. Aside from that, he can't also help but think about that strange girl he met three days ago.

Then he went to the direction where he felt the presence of the youkais.

"Wait! Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are you going?" asked Jacken following him.

He did not answer, he just continued to run. And that was when he saw a little girl running towards his direction. Even from afar he immediately recognized her.

He went near her as fast as he could and asked worriedly, "What happened?"

She lifted her head, her eyes were full of tears and said shakily, "Help… please help Fuu-chan… save her please… please mister I'm begging you…"

He can't understand but thoughts of that strange girl just entered his mind. He looked at the little girl, she looked so devastated.

"Don't worry. I'll save her no matter what."

"Arigatou…"

After saying that, the girl just fainted but Jacken immediately caught her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is-"

"Take her back to the village." He said cutting what Jacken has to say.

"Hai."

He started to run. The presence of the youkais was slowly vanishing and all he could smell was the scorching smell of blood. When he reached the place, he was stunned by what he saw. All around, you can see bodies of dead youkais drenched in their own blood. It was like a blood bath. And standing on the middle of that blood bath was a girl. Her purple hair was a mess and her clothes were torn and full of blood.

"_Did she do… all these?" _

When she noticed him, she looked at him and smiled wryly," Shou-chan…"

Then she collapsed.

"Fuuko!"

Kagome was riding on the back of Inu Yasha. They were currently looking for her cousin Fuuko who was missing for almost three days now after that incident with the Shikon. They looked all over for her around the shrine and also around the neighborhood but they couldn't find her. That's when she thought about the possibility that her cousin might have fallen in the bone eater's well. Just thinking about that makes her very worried.

"_It's my fault… I shouldn't have brought her to the Shikon. Fuuko-neechan, please be safe."_

"Thinking about your cousin?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Yeah. I'm just worried. If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself."

"She's strong, that cousin of yours. So I'm sure nothing will happen to her."

Then Inu Yasha suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I can smell blood."

After saying that Inu Yasha started running towards the direction where he smelled the blood of youkais and when they arrived there Kagome could not believe what she was seeing. Tons of youkais lay there, completely lifeless.

"What happened here?"

"Hey Kagome."

"What is it?"

"I can smell your cousin's scent here. She's been here."

She was really surprised by what she heard, "Hontou-ni? Do you think she's okay?"

"I guess but she was with another person though, a very unexpected person. If we follow their scent, I'm sure will find your cousin in no time."

Sesshoumaru took Fuuko to a cave and let her rest there. She was burning with fever. When he cleaned her wounds, he noticed that the wound on her right shoulder was probably caused by something that was poisoned. And that poison was starting to destroy her system. He's not very knowledgeable about poisons but he knew that if he don't hurry and find an antidote, she will die.

"_I can't let that happen."_

He removed the outer coat of his kimono and put it around her.

"So this is where you are." Said a very familiar voice behind him.

He doesn't need to turn around to know who it was, "What do you want, otōto?"

"Somewhat that doesn't seem to sound very nice especially coming from you." Inu yasha said.

Then the girl who was always with his little brother suddenly went beside the unconscious Fuuko, her face was full of worry and distress, "Fuuko-neechan! What happened to her?"

He was taken aback knowing that the two knew each other, "A youkai might have poisoned her." He just said and continued, "She needs to be treated immediately."

"What?" she looked at Inu Yasha who was also surprised by what he said, "We must do something!"

Fuuko felt like her insides were burning. It hurts like hell. She can hear voices around her, very familiar voices. It seems like they were arguing. She tried to open her eyes even though it's hard and when she finally opened it the first face she saw was the worried face of her cousin. It felt like forever since she last saw her but she was really glad that she did.

"K-kagome…" she said almost in a whisper, _"Damn… it's even harder to talk."_

"Neechan! Daijobu?" she asked.

"Nah. I feel like hell… it's like I'm dying."

"I won't let that happen." Said a very cool voice.

She looked at the owner of that voice and said, "Thanks Shou-chan. I also don't want to die, so I can't let that happen either."

She knew at that moment that something was happening to her, something bad and it can kill her. Then she remembered something, "L-listen... Kagome-chan, bring me back home."

"We can't! we shoul do something about your condition first." She said.

"Trust me, bring me back and call my friend Yanagi. She can cure any disease. Just trust me, I will not joke when my life is on the line."

"But-"

"Just do as she says Kagome." Said Inu Yasha.

"I understand. We'll go back home."

"Thank you. Then wake me up when we're there." She said as she closed her eyes again and her surroundings turn to black.

After that talk they decided to go. Sesshoumaru volunteered to carry Fuuko until they reached this so called 'home'. He doesn't understand why he did that, it was so unlike him. Was it because he told Rin that he will save this girl? Or because, he looked at the face of the girl he was carrying, he is starting to care for her? All he knows was that he will do anything just to save this girl's life.

"_And that's already something big." _he just thought.

-PRESENT DAY-

Tokiya, together with Yanagi and Recca, was currently riding a train to the province where Fuuko's aunt lives. After getting the news about Fuuko being missing, they immediately canceled their vacation and boarded a train. Doemon couldn't come with tem because of some family circumstances.

"I hope Fuuko-chan is alright." Yanagi said worriedly.

"Yeah but it's really weird for her to be missing." Said Recca.

Tokiya looked outside the window and thought, _"Where the heck are you Fuuko?"_

To be continued…

A/N: sorry for the SUPER late update!

Gomenasai… _

Been busy lately…

Suryasree –chan: hmmm… well I did end my 1st chapter with Fuuko saying Mii-chan but that didn't mean that she saw the actual Mii-chan. You know, like when people see the person most important to them when they are in the brink of death. It's just like that. XP oh! I hope you'll like this chapter by the way and thanks for reviewing. XD

Selene-chan & satomika-chan: thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. XD hope you like this chapter. XD

Please continue reading and giving me your reviews. XD

I promise I'll update the next chapter very soon.

And sorry if this chapter was not full of FuuxSessh just like what I said on the last chapter. :(

Ja ne minna!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV: RAIN BEFORE THE STORM**

It was already nightfall when Tokiya and the others reached the temple. It was almost pitched black and the only light that can be seen was from the house located at the back of the temple. They continued to walk when suddenly Tokiya felt a strong aura coming from the other side of the temple. He looked at Recca and based on his reaction it seemed that he also felt the aura.

"Hime, why don't you go ahead of us?" Recca said, "Mikagami and I will just have to check something."

Tokiya immediately cut off whatever Yanagi was about to say, "Don't bother. You don't seriously think of letting her go alone right?" he said to Recca, "Or would you rather go with me than be with Yanagi?"

"Fine! I get it." Recca said half annoyed.

He was about to go to the direction where he felt the strong aura when Yanagi called him.

"Please be careful." She said.

He just nodded in return then continued walking until he reached the far end of the temple. And there he saw it. A man wearing a strange white kimono, his long silver hair falling from his back. But what caught his attention more was the girl the strange man was carrying. It was so easy for him to recognize her. Her purple hair almost covering her face in a wild manner. She looked as if she's in so much pain. And anger just blazed through him like an open fire.

"Let go of her." He said in a voice so grave he might actually turn someone to ice.

The man looked at him with his golden eyes and instead of doing what he told him to, he just pulled Fuuko possessively closer to his body. "I won't."

Kagome was currently travelling through the well, she's in the dimension between the feudal era and the present time. She still can't believe what happened earlier. She didn't expect Sesshoumaru to be able to use the well and travel through it. But what shocked her the most was when Inu Yasha jumped into the well, nothing happened. He just remained in the bottom.

Nothing like that ever happened before. As far as she can remember, only she and Inu Yasha can use the well. Then her cousin used it to travel through the Feudal era and now Sesshoumaru was able to use it as well. And to make it all perfect, Inu Yasha can't seem to travel through it.

"_The shikon might have something to do with this." _She thought as she remembered what happened in the temple when Fuuko touched it. She shook her head. This was not the time to think about that stuff. She must first make sure that they will find this friend of her cousin. Even though she's not sure how in the world she will heal Fuuko.

And with that, she was back in the present time. After climbing out of the well, she heard noises outside. She immediately went outside and saw Sesshoumaru holding Fuuko tightly in his arms while being attacked by a man with long gray hair.

On any other occasion, she might be amazed because the crystal like sword the man was holding was emitting ice daggers. But instead of being amazed she was horrified. Because at any moment those ice daggers might accidentally hit her unconscious cousin.

"Stop it!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

The man stopped and looked at her. She went to them and looked at the man angrily. "What are you doing? Can't you see that he was holding someone unconscious? What if you hurt her, huh?"

"That girl is my friend and I won't do anything to hurt her. I just don't trust that man holding her. Who are you anyway?"

His words rang to her ear like some kind of alarm. She grabbed his arms and said frantically, "Your Fuuko-neechan's friend? Then… then you must know someone who has the ability to heal. Fuuko-neechan was poisoned and she needs to be treated immediately or else she might die!"

Tokiya was pacing around the house of Fuuko's relatives, he and Recca were waiting news on Fuuko's condition. After hearing what Kagome, Fuuko's cousin, said about Fuuko being poisoned they did not waste any time and immediately brought her to Yanagi. They brought her to her cousin's room and was now with the two girls. He doesn't have any doubt on Yanagi's ability to heal but he was still worried sick. And there's also that problem with that strange man. He still felt irritated when he remembered how that man held Fuuko.

"What do you think happened to Fuuko?" asked Recca.

He did not answer, instead he looked up and saw Kagome coming down the stairs. "Would you mind answering his question?" he asked her. "Because, I too was wondering how she came to that state."

She went near them and sat on a chair. "Of course you have the right to know what happened."

"Before you explain to us what happened, how's Fuuko's condition first?"

"She's fine now. Yanagi-san just needs to treat her other injuries and she will be as good as before. Well, I'm really puzzled as to how she did that but I'm just glad that Fuuko-neechan's out of danger now." She said with obvious awe in her voice. "I don't really know how to explain things in a way that you would believe me. But you might as well listen to a long story."

Then they listened to a surely unbelievable story. If Tokiya did not experience things that were also unexplainable to human understandings, he would not believe a thing that Fuuko's cousin said. But with his experience with the Madougus and the Urabutou Satsujin, he could not doubt a thing that Kagome said.

"You mean Fuuko travelled five hundred years in the past because of that jewel like thing?" Recca said, clearly in amazement.

"Yes, I believe that's the case."

"So you think that this shikon no tama was in Fuuko's possession?" he asked.

"Yes because I think that's the only reason why Fuuko-neechan was able to travel through the well. And I think that's also the reason why she was attacked by youkais."

"Youkai? Then, youkais really did exist back then?" Recca said, again with amazement.

"Then that means that this shikon can attract a youkai." He said more to himself than to the people around him. "That man who was with you, is he also a youkai?" he asked, remembering how strange he dressed and how his golden eyes shine like a beast.

"Sesshoumaru-san? Yes, he was a youkai. An inugami to be exact."

"An inugami? Kakoi! Where is he? Can I meet him now?" said Recca like a kid who just heard something really amazing.

"He's outside and I don't think he would be happy to see anyone. He doesn't like crowds you see." Kagome said almost laughing at how Recca acted.

"What is his relation to Fuuko?" he asked, again remembering how that inugami held Fuuko possessively in his arms.

Kagome looked at him for a while and then smiled as if she just discovered something. "I also want to know about that."

After the brown haired girl finished whatever it was she was doing with Fuuko, she left the room. Sesshoumaru entered through the window and looked at the girl lying on the bed. Her skin has now regained its natural color. He can't understand why but he somewhat felt relieved when he heard that she's now out of danger.

He still can't believe how things turned out this way. He was now at a world different from his own. As how Inu Yasha's lover told him, this was the world five hundred years in the future. Everything around him looks strange to him, the buildings, the lights, even the stars look different.

He looked again at Fuuko's sleeping face. She looked so innocent that no one would think that this very girl slain hundreds of youkais by herself. She puzzled him in every way. He had never met any human girl who could handle herself the way she does. She was tough but there's something in her that speaks of naivety and innocence.

At that moment, how he wished that he could see her green eyes full of vigor and life. On impulse, he reached his hand and touched her cheek. It felt so warm against his hand. He didn't notice that his head was slowly drifting down to her face. His lips were inches away from hers when the door suddenly opened. He looked up and saw the man who attacked him earlier standing near the opened door. His blue eyes clearly full of rage.

"I would advice that you stay away from her now before I changed my mind and I kill you."

He stood up and looked at the man eye to eye. "Killing me would be difficult and I don't think that you can."

"Do you want to try?" the man said in a challenging tone.

"By all means, be my guest. But before that…" he bent down and kissed Fuuko on the cheeks. He looked at the man and saw how dim his expression became because of what he did. He smirked and with that he left the room.

Tokiya almost followed the inugami, he was so angry that he really could have killed the youkai. Instead, he calmed himself. "That inugami-" he went beside the bed where Fuuko was lying. "How can you let that stupid inugami kissed you?"

Everything was pitched black. That's how Fuuko sees it. She tried to shout but nothing came out of her mouth. Then she saw a single light. She followed it until she saw in front of her a girl with long wavy black hair. She knew the girl but she can't seem to remember where she saw her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You journey has now begun." She said in a very sweet voice. "Many paths will open for you. And the only thing you have to do is to choose." With a smile, she was gone.

Panting, Fuuko woke up. _"A dream…" _she thought.

She looked around and saw that she was in a very familiar place. Then she realized that she was on her cousin Kagome's room. She got up and her surrounding suddenly whirled. "Aw… my head hurts."

As if on cue, she suddenly remembered everything that happened. Her Fuujin absorbing the shikon, going through the bone eater's well and travelling five hundred years in the past. She was attacked by a number of youkais and was poisoned.

"Fuuko-neechan!" cried by a voice coming from the door. She looked up and saw Kagome. Her cousin immediately went to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake."

She hugged her back. "How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Three days? No wonder I'm hungry."

Kagome let go of her and just laughed at what she said.

"How did I get here? And how come I'm cured? If I remember correctly, I was poisoned by a youkai."

"Your friend, Yanagi-san, healed you. When you said that you have a friend who has the ability to heal, we immediately brought you back here."

"Yanagi? How did you find her?"

"It's just pure luck I think. Because when we got here, your friends were already here looking for you."

_Friends? _"Where are they?"

"Yanagi-san left for Tokyo yesterday. She doesn't want to go until you woke up but there was an urgent matter that she needs to attend to. Recca-san went with her."

Then Recca and Yanagi were the only ones looking for her. Well, what could she expect? That Tokiya would actually look for her? As if. "I see. Did Inu Yasha carry me until we got here?"

"No. Don't you remember? Sesshoumaru-san was the one who found you and he was also the one who carried you until we got here."

By the mention of the name, she remembered the beautiful stoic face of the dazzling inugami. "Was he still here?"

"Yes, he refused to leave until he was sure that you're really safe and out of danger."

She can't help but smile because of what Kagome said. That means she was not really dreaming when she heard his voice during her delirium. "Where is he?"

"Outside, by the big tree. He was always there, sitting on one of its branch."

After hearing it, she got up and opened the window.

"What are you doing neechan?"

"Going out. It's faster this way." Then she jumped out of the window.

"Neechan!" Kagome shrieked. She looked outside and saw that Fuuko safely landed and was now on her way to the big tree. She just shook her head. Now, she really wondered what kind of relationship her cousin has with the aloof inugami.

Fuuko immediately saw Sesshoumaru sitting on one of the branches of the big tree. His long silver blue hair was swaying freely with the wind. He was still as beautiful as she remembered him.

"Shou-chan!" she called.

He looked down. "You're well as I can see it."

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

He went down and stared at her. "I didn't do anything."

"Wow. Are you being humble? That's so not like you."

"And what do you want me to say? That you owe me your life?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. But you can just accept my gratitude."

"Then it is accepted. Now that you're out of harm's way, I should be going back to my own timeline. The air here upsets me."

"I'll go with you!" She said without giving much thought to it.

"No, you won't." a very familiar cold voice said from behind her.

She turned around and she felt like her heart just stopped beating. Standing in front of her was a man with long gray hair ponytailed at the back. His icy blue eyes were still void of emotions. It was the very man who had brought love to her heart and at the same time, broke it like a piece of glass.

"Mii-chan…"

"You're not going anywhere with that inugami." He said as he approached them.

All the pain and anger that she felt when he rejected her just came bursting through her. "I would go anywhere and with whomever that I want. And by the way, it's none of your damn business."

"Yes it is." He said firmly then grabbed one of her ams.

He was about to pull her when Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed one of her free hands. "Can't you see that she doesn't want to?"

"Let go of her."

"You let go."

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for the super late update. _ I've been busy these past months. But here it is, chapter four. I know it's a little short, but please just bear with me.

Thank you to all the people who continue to read this fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy reading this one as well.

The next chapter will be updated next month so wait for it.

For the first time readers, don't forget to write your review.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! XP


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**CHAPTER V.1: A DATE TO REMEMBER**

Fuuko didn't know what to think. She was in the middle of two gorgeous men, each of them holding one of her hands. What kind of situation was this? It was as if both of them were fighting over her. Which was impossible since Tokiya already rejected her and Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be the kind of guy who would like a girl like her.

"I told you to let go of her." Tokiya said pulling her.

"You're the one who should let go." Sesshoumaru retorted back also pulling her.

"Stop it guys." She said.

But the two men just continued giving each other dagger glances while pulling her like she was some kind of a rope. When she told them again to stop, they did not listen. So finally, her patience just snapped.

"I said stop it!" She shouted. "Stop pulling me like I'm some kind of a rope! You're not playing tug-of-war here." That caught their attention and they immediately let go of her hands. She turned to face Tokiya. "I'm going with Shou-chan with or without your permission. So don't stop me."

"What's wrong with you? You almost die going to that feudal era and you still want to go back? You will stay here and we're going back to Tokyo. And that's final." Tokiya said with authority in his voice.

She furrowed her brows. She didn't understand why Tokiya was acting like this. Acting like he really cared about her. "Stop it. I'm not going anywhere with you. That's the last thing that I would do." She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "As far as I can remember, you told me that you don't want to have anything to do with me. Or did you already forget that?"

Tokiya looked as if he was about to say something but then he just bit his bottom lip and said, "Fine! Do whatever you want!"

With that, he turned and left them.

"I think he doesn't want you to be with me." Sesshoumaru said. "Is he your lover?"

She suddenly blushed because of the question. "N-no! Of course not."

He looked at her levelly. "Then maybe he likes you."

A bitter smile crossed her lips, remembering the how coldhearted Tokiya rejected her. "That's impossible."

"You really don't have to go back with me. I just waited for you to wake up and after I made sure that's you're out of harm's way, I'm planning to go back by myself."

"No!" she immediately said. "I'm going back with you. There's someone waiting for me, a little girl," she continued thinking of the little girl Rin, "I'm pretty sure she's really worried about me right now. I'm just going to show myself to her then after that, I'll come back here."

He looked at her for a while then said, "I see. Then it's best if we leave now."

"Before we go back, can I eat first? I'm really starving right now."

"Then I'll just wait for you here."

Fuuko immediately shook her head. "That won't do, you're eating with me."

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, Fuuko suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house.

When Fuuko entered the house she immediately smelled the delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen. She pulled Sesshoumaru in that direction and saw Kagome cooking. Fuuko immediately asked where her aunt, Kagome's mother, and their grandfather were. Her cousin told her that both of them were at their house in Tokyo with her mother. Apparently, her mother almost had a nervous breakdown because of the news that she was missing. But she was fine now. And Kagome already told them that she was already found and that she was safe.

After a while, Souta came down. Fuuko immediately hugged her cousin. "Souta! I missed you, kiddo."

"Fuuko-nee, I- I can't b-breath."

She released him. "Sorry, I just really missed you."

"I'm glad you're alright now, Fuuko-nee." Souta said then his gaze went to Sesshoumaru. "Ohayou, Sesshoumaru-san."

Fuuko was a little baffled because her kid cousin didn't even seem afraid of Sesshoumaru. "Wow Souta, you're not afraid of him?"

"Well, I'm used to Inu Yasha coming here, so these kinds of things really not affect me anymore."

"Why don't all of you go to the dining room? I'll be finish cooking in a minute." Kagome said.

They went to the dining room. When Kagome finished cooking, they started to eat.

"Where's Mikagami-san?" Kagome asked.

She immediately felt irritated when she heard the name of that guy. "Let him be. He's not a kid anymore. He can eat when he's hungry."

After they finished eating…

"Hey, Shou-chan, have you gone out of this shrine during these past three days?" Fuuko asked.

"No, the air here upsets me. So as much as possible, I stayed here."

"What? That's such a waste! You've been here for three days and you didn't even go to a single place." Then an idea came to her head. "I know. Before we go back to the feudal era, why don't we go sightseeing here first?"

"Is that really needed? It seems to be such a waste of time."

"Hey, don't say that. It's not every day that you can go to a place five hundred years in the future. So why don't you just make the best of it?" she looked at him and smiled, "What do you say?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Fuuko's face and he knew he couldn't resist that sweet smile on her lips. He just let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Yey!" Fuuko said gleefully, then she looked at Sesshoumaru. "But you will attract too much attention with that kind of get up."

"I can lend him some clothes." Kagome said, she really can't help but smile on how the two seemed to be so close. "I stock a few male clothes here because of Inu Yasha. We really can't have a proper date if he always wears that red kimono."

When her cousin mentioned the word 'date', for some unknown reason, Fuuko blushed. If she and Sesshoumaru went out, it will really look like they're having a date. She shook he head. _"What the hell am I thinking?"_

To be continued…

A/N: okay, so this is the update you've been waiting for. Yes, I know. It's been so long since I last updated. But please, bear with me. I've been so busy these past months that I didn't have the time to write this.

This is just the first part of chapter 5. That's why it's short. I don't know when I can write the rest but please look forward to it.

Arigatou minna-san! And please don't forget to write your review.


End file.
